Helping Hands
by Fancy Face
Summary: "Someone once said: "If someone doesn't have anything to live for, then they don't have anything to die for." - - Darien finds a reason to continue living with the gland.


**Author's Notes:** Thanks to the author Invision for being the beta of this fic, and for helping out with some ideas. Thanks again! Spoilers: "Pilot" and "Brother's Keeper". And the quote is fromt he end of the eppy "Brother's Keeper", I just forgot who said it.

**Helping Hands  
By: LOSTwitch**

In the Memory  
of  
Kevin Fawkes  
1968 - 2000

She traced the engraving on the tombstone with her hand. She couldn't believe he was gone. It has been a year. A year. She can't even cry no more tears. What made it even worse was she had to see him die. Twice. The first time she wasn't there but the second time she was. She didn't even get to say goodbye. That hurt even worse...

"What are you doing here?" asked an all to familiar voice, interrupting her thoughts. She didn't answer him. He tried again: "Claire, what are you doing here?"

Claire got up, and turned around to face him. Even though she faced him she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Hello Darien." she replied, trying to sound happy. It wasn't working.

Darien could see something was wrong, but didn't know what. There was a sudden uncomfortable silence now. Neither one of them didn't know what to say. Darien did want to ask questions about his brother Kevin but he didn't know if this was the right time or not. However, he did want answers.

He waited a few seconds before asking once again: "What are you doing here Claire?" he paused. "I mean I've never seen you come here before."

Claire didn't answer.

She could tell Darien wanted to know what had happened when Kevin was alive again. Claire had a choice to make. She could either tell Darien what happened between her and Kevin, or keeping it to herself, while watching Darien being hurt inside. Though Claire knew that Darien would never admit it. After a few moments of silence, she made her choice.

"Kevin never told you that we knew each other did he?" Claire asked softly.

No." Darien replied. He paused for a second. How could she know Kevin? He thought to himself. Darien would soon find out.

"We went to Caltech together." she answered, but she wasn't finished.

"You did?" he asked, a little unsure.

Claire let out a sigh. "That's not all though." she paused, and then looked him straight in the eyes. This way she when she tells him the truth he'll know she was not lying. "We dated for a year."

Darien was shocked by this answer. Kevin never told him that he dated Claire. Why didn't he tell me? He yelled in his mind. Then he thought for a moment. Would I have cared if had told me?

Claire could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

Darien turned around, so he wouldn't face her. He couldn't. Now, Darien could never look at Claire the same way again. His anger was building up inside. Not quicksilver madness but his own human anger. He couldn't take this anymore. Why was everyone keeping secrets from him?

Darien suddenly turned around. He gave Claire a cold glare. Then he let it all out: "Why are you telling me this now? WHY THE HELL NOW?" he yelled. "Is this it? That's the answer I get?"

Tears were forming in Claire's eyes. She then replied: "You wanted an answer Darien!" she cried. "I just wanted you to know the truth!" Claire tried to force the tears back, but she couldn't anymore.

Darien could see the tears streaming down Claire's face. He let out a sigh. Darien knew he had gone over bored. He cursed to himself. Darien didn't mean to hurt Claire. He decided to cool down.

Claire jumped a little when she felt Darien's hand touch her face as he wiped away her tears. This was a side of Darien she's never seen before. She was even more surprised when he let his hand cup her face. Gently. Claire gave him a sly smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Darien replied softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." he paused. "It's not your fault." 

"It's no one's fault Darien." Claire said. She could see that Darien was looking for someone to blame for all the pain. That was understandable.

"No, it's Kevin's fault." he answers. Darien removes his hand from Claire's face. He was getting angry again though this time he would be calmer. Darien didn't want to hurt Clair. He could tell that she was in as much pain as he was in, just not for the same reason.

"How can you say that?" Claire asks. She's not yelling but there is coldness in her tone.

"Well, he was the one who put the gland in my head!" yelled Darien. It was starting up again.

"Well, you were the one who agreed to the experiment!" Claire shot back. The tears were forming again. "Dammit Darien! He tried to help you!"

"Help me? HELP ME?" Darien continued. "Let's see I have a gland inside my head that can turn me invisible, and if I don't get a shot every 72 hours I go mad!" he paused but still continued: "What kind of freaking help is that?"

Claire went silent. He was right. What kind of help was that? An uncomfortable silence once again came between the two. Darien couldn't take this anymore. He let out a sigh.

Darien turned around so he wouldn't face Claire. He then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Darien turned back around and meet Claire's eyes. They were both looking for answers but not getting the right one.

Darien then pulled Claire in a tight, but comforting embrace, and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Quietly to himself, Darien sobbed. What he didn't know was that Claire was crying as well. They let each other cry on each others shoulders.

"You know I could come later if you want." said Darien's partner, Bobby Hobbes. He stood a few feet away from the two.

"Ah crap..." Darien replied quietly.

Darien and Claire quickly wiped their own tears away. They didn't want Hobbes to see them like this.

"How long were you standing there?" Darien asked.

"Long enough." answered Hobbes.

"Hey, it's not what it looks like." Darien replied quickly. He knew that had Hobbes had a little crush on Claire.

"It's okay, partner." said Hobbes with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"Yeah, I'm okay. For now, anyway." Darien answered with a laugh.

"What about you Claire? Are you okay?" asked Hobbes. He didn't know why she was really here, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Fine, everything is fine." Claire replied. In truth she didn't know if things were ever going to be fine.

"All right, well, how about we get out of here, and grap a bite to eat?" suggested Hobbes. "My treat." 

"Well in that case let's go." Darien said. "I'm getting tired of this place anyway."

Darien and Claire started walking ahead when they noticed Hobbes wasn't with them, they stopped.

"Coming Bobby?" asked Claire.

Hobbes was still at Kevin's grave. He turned to the two and said: "Yeah in a minute." Hobbes then turned back around. He then went into his jacket pocket and pulled out an American Flag. Then he placed it in front of Kevin's tombstone. "Later Kevin." Hobbes replied and then he joined Claire and Darien.

Darien put one arm over Hobbes shoulder and then the other over Claire's. "You guys are the best. Now, let's get out of here."

The three then left the cemetery. Things were going to be okay. For now.

Darien: (voice overview): "Someone once said: "If someone doesn't have anything to live for, then they don't have anything to die for." If that's the case, I think I've found my reason for living...

Fin


End file.
